LoVe Remix
by xmnmxox
Summary: AU Veronica Mars fic- check out the longer summary inside-A different view on what would have happened if Logan and Veronica began dating in the beginning of high school and Lilly was still alive. Please check it out and let me know what you think. :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first try at a Veronica Mars fic so tell me what you think. Here's the longer summary as promised. **

Summary: Logan and Veronica dated through high school. Lilly wanted to date Logan but never did. Duncan always dated Meg. The Fab Four went to Shelly's after one of LoVe's break ups. Lilly and Logan get together at the party. Duncan left with Meg. Veronica wakes up in the morning and leaves the next day. One month later Keith and Lilly receives letters from Veronica explaining her disappearance. Lilly's letter told her to tell Logan but Lilly never did. Veronica comes back and surprises everyone. Lilly and Logan are dating but eventually break up. Veronica finds out Lilly never told Logan about her disappearance. Troy and Casey show up at school and they know Veronica really well.

So Casey and Troy have slightly bigger role in this fic than some other ones and the tv show. Also Duncan and Veronica never dated. Please review. :)

* * *

Veronica was not very excited to go back to Neptune. She spent the rest of sophomore year in a secluded area after Shelly's party. The rape had changed her in more ways than one. She wasn't going to be easy prey for anyone who walked by from now on. She learned to fight back. Veronica had even changed her wardrobe and hair. Veronica refused to be that innocent, frilly girl. That girl was shattered and broken the morning after Shelly's party. No one could protect her anymore except herself. Veronica looked around the room with the past few months flooding toward her once more.

She would be returning to Neptune High due to her father's request. The rest of today would be hiding out in her room trying to avoid anyone who might want an explanation of her nine-month disappearance. So far only Lilly and Keith knew the reason behind it. Keith was over whelmed with grief when he discovered his sixteen-year old baby girl had packed a bag one night and left. It wasn't until about a month after Veronica's absence did Veronica call to let him know she was aright. The following day he received a letter giving him very in depth reasons to why she had left so abruptly. It also included and sealed letter that Keith was to make sure Lilly got in person. Lilly's letter said mainly the same things as Keith's but her's left out some of the details and it asked her to tell Logan that she was okay. Then both were forced to promise to not go looking for her anymore and to keep the incident a secret. Veronica did not want anyone else finding out about the attack. Lilly was told that Logan was to NEVER find out.

She sat in her room looking at all the reminders of her old life. They would be packed in boxes and stored under her bed the following day. It had been really hard at first to not pick up the phone and call Keith or Lilly at first, but after Veronica sent out the letters she felt like she had gotten a huge weight off her chest lifted. From then on whenever she needed to talk to them she just wrote it on paper and sent it to them in the mail. She never wrote a return address, but Veronica liked to think she would know their reactions. Besides she never stayed in one place that long; there were trips to New York, Miami, Richmond, Chicago, and L.A. even. Veronica finally fell asleep.

**AN: So this chapter was really short but I already posted the next one in hopes you all will tell me what you think. Please remember this is an AU fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all will review and ask any questions you may have.**

Lilly was bored out of her mind with things in Neptune. The news of her and Logan's relationship had sizzled down and now everything was boring. She hoped that something would happen soon.

When she and Duncan arrived at school they were late so they headed straight to class. A crowd was breaking apart and Lilly wondered what she had missed. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and ditched class to hang out with Shelly and Madison.

The day was a complete bore for Veronica. All of the teachers had been notified to not make a big deal of Veronica's return, so no one had noticed her. YET. Lunch rolled around and she sat waiting for her BFF. Lilly would be so surprised to see her best friend again. The table she sat at was in front of the 09ers, so she would be able to spot her. The kid from the pole sat down in front of her and began to talk. She was about to respond then she spotted Lilly. With Logan and Duncan trailing behind. Veronica felt a flash of betrayal. Lilly and Logan were together?

"I'm sorry; Wallace was it?" Veronica asked.

Walled nodded and then Weevil and his boys came over to the pair.

"My bitch, I thought I told you to wait for me at the flag pole this morning," Weevil smirked.

"Leave him alone," Veronica ordered. Everyone around them turned to pay attention.

"Lady the only time I care what a girl says is when she riding my big old hog and it's more of a bunch of ohs and ahs if you know what I mean," Weevil smirked.

"So it's big then?" Veronica asked with faux interest.

"Legendary."

"Well if it's as big as you say then I can be your girlfriend. We can go to prom together," Veronica mocked. "What's the problem? I'm kind of on a schedule here Vato."

"You gonna let her talk to like that?" Felix perked up.

"Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too," Veronica smiled.

"Girl, I'll show you mine," he responded as Vive Principal Clemmons came up behind him.

"Mr. Toombs, come with me," he ordered and then turned to Veronica, "I'm sorry, he won't be a problem anymore." Then both he and Felix left. The rest of the PCHers followed soon after.

Wallace then explained his situation with Weevil and Veronica offered to help.

No one had really taken the time to figure out who she was yet so things were still pretty dull. She was about to get into the car but noticed she had a flat.

"Great," she groaned. She went to get the jack from the trunk. Veronica knelt down to get the tire. She was still struggling when she noticed someone was standing over her.

"Flat?" he asked.

"Just as God made me," Veronica responded smiling. She stood up and went to hug the boy.

"Why is it that when ever you see me I'm always helping you?" Troy laughed. They broke apart and Troy moved to fix the flat. "When was the last time you changed your tires V?" he asked. Even he had a hard time getting it off the hub.

"Um, ten months," she answered innocently. Both laughed. "Besides, what are you even doing here Vandergraff?"

"My family docked here for a while. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course I am." Lilly, Logan, and Duncan walked over to the duo.

"Troy, I see you're getting to know the new girl," Lilly acknowledged. The Kanes and the Vandergraffs saw each other almost every summer. Logan didn't care for the boy.

"Actually, I met Veronica in Miami a few months ago. I helped change a tire." He smiled remembering.

The Kanes and Logan were in shock. Troy just said Veronica. Veronica noticed this and began to look very uncomfortable. Logan and Lilly silently untangled themselves. Troy knew about her disappearance and noticed the change in the atmosphere.

"Well there you go again, Vander Graff, opening your mouth when you aren't supposed to." Veronica tried to lighten the mood again.

"Please V, when wasn't there a time when you didn't like it when I opened my mouth," Troy joked back. Everyone besides Veronica and Troy was surprised that Troy said that to Veronica. Their Veronica was innocent and never had things like that said to her.

"I should get going." Things were very awkward between Veronica and Logan. They had broken up a few days before the party and she knew he had hooked up with Lilly the night of the party. They hadn't left things on the best of terms.

"Well I'm done V." Troy stood and wiped off his hands. The two hugged before Veronica thanked him and drove off.

**AN: So I pushed some of the events of the episodes together but recognize the dialogue? Also Veronica may not seem to be doing as many cases at first but she is doing them I'm just not writing about all of them. :)**


End file.
